


Not So Meet-Cute

by Writinginstardust



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/M, M/M, Snowball Fight, gender neutral reader, meet-cute but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Visiting a friend studying in DC gets interesting when it snows. Following tradition you join the mass of students having a snowball fight on the Mall but accidentally hit an innocent bystander who just so happens to be the president's son.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Original Character, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Alex Claremont-Diaz/You
Kudos: 5





	Not So Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> written for someone wanting female reader but, like a lot of my x reader fics, there's no pronouns so everyone can enjoy.

I woke up with a crick in my neck and chilly toes, to bright light streaming in through the window. Much brighter than the winter mornings I was used to back home. I rolled off the couch and padded over to the window wrapping a blanket over my shoulders and mentally thanking whoever designed Georgetown student housing for carpeting the floors. 

Blinding whiteness greeted me when I reached the window and I audibly gasped. Snow. Everywhere. Blanketing the world and silencing it in a way it never quite managed to do in England. It was magical. Even if it was still just a college campus.

“(Y/N), good, you’re up.” I turned around to find my friend, Emily, emerging from her room, still in pyjamas but disgustingly perky for the morning.

“It’s snowing,” I informed her, probably rather uselessly. 

“Yeah, it does that here sometimes,” she said dismissively. Honestly, only a year and a half living here and she was already completely accustomed to and unbothered by snow, something I so rarely got to enjoy.

“Well we have to go out and play in it. I demand it.”

“Fine. But we have to go have a snowball fight on the Mall, everyone does it. It’s a lot of fun.”

“Ooo, is this some kind of Georgetown tradition I get to take part in?” I’d heard about quite a number of them that had intrigued me in the past.

“Yep. You can say you’re one of us after this.” She grinned. “Now go shower, I’m gonna make pancakes.”

* * *

The Mall was filled with people already when we arrived, almost all of them students, every one of them having the time of their lives. We found a few of Emily’s friends and joined in their snowball war, my side obviously winning as Emily’s surrendered. The rest of them headed off to get coffee, having apparently been there hours before, but we weren’t done just yet. It was time for a one on one showdown to see who was the superior fighter.

“Hey! Em!” She turned at the sound of my voice and I launched a snowball at her. She was too quick though and dove for the ground before it could hit her. Instead it sailed over her and smacked right into the face of a guy passing by. Shit. 

The guy stopped in his tracks and turned towards me, brushing snow out of his hair. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t look particularly pleased at this turn of events. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” I rushed forward, trying to apologize. Emily was climbing back to her feet looking tense and vaguely horrified. I knew how she felt. “I was aiming at my friend but she ducked and I didn’t even realise you were there and oh my god are you alright? I really am so so sorry for hitting you.”

His scowl softened into a slight smile and wow, now I was close, I couldn’t help noticing just how cute this guy was. I just had to hit him, of all people, in the face with a snowball. 

“It’s alright. It was an accident.” Well at least he wasn’t mad at me, that was nice. And god, his voice was beautiful. Can a voice be beautiful? I wasn’t sure it could before but his definitely was. I felt like I recognised it too. And his face. The longer I looked at him, the more I felt as if I’d seen him somewhere before.

“I feel like I recognise you… Do you go to Georgetown or something?” I could see him trying not to laugh and it was as adorable as it was confusing.

“Yeah, I’m studying government and politics there.” I made a face automatically at that. I hated politics.

“Oh, you might know my friend Emily then,” I gestured towards her and she came to stand beside me. “She’s studying something political there.”

“(Y/N),” she hissed in my ear. “That’s  _ Alex Claremont-Diaz. _ ” The guy - Alex - seemed to be struggling even harder in his effort not to laugh now. 

_ Claremont-Diaz...political major...oh shit.  _ It took a couple of seconds but I finally put it together. That’s why he looked familiar. He was the  _ First Son _ of the United States. And I’d attacked him with a snowball. I felt horror creeping up and knew it was showing on my face as Alex finally lost it and cracked up laughing.

“So,” I started slowly. “You’re telling me, I just hit the president’s son with a snowball?” 

Alex was still laughing when he managed a “yes” in response. “And quite hard by the way.”

“Again, I am so sorry.” I apologised once more but he waved it off, finally managing to stop laughing. “So when should I expect to be taken out by the secret service? I want to make sure this asshole at work knows how much I hate him before I go.” Alex laughed again before replying. He really did have a wonderful laugh.

“Don’t worry, the secret service won’t take you out. I will though.” Again, it took me a couple of seconds to get his meaning, my brain was short circuiting a bit, but I felt my cheeks heating as I understood. And, well, I wasn’t going to say no. He might be the president’s son, and that was kinda daunting, but he was also cute as hell and a really nice guy.

“Yeah, okay,” I said, trying and failing to keep my smile under control. “That would be nice.”

He grinned and passed me his phone to put my number in. I couldn’t quite believe this was something that was actually happening to me right now. Entering my name, I finished creating the contact and handed the phone back to him.

“Well, unfortunately I have places to be right now,” he smiled regretfully. “But I’ll text you. …(Y/N),” he added after glancing at his phone quickly and making me realise I hadn’t actually told him before. Maybe that had been a good thing because it had never sounded as sweet as it did when he said it.

“Okay,” I said rather uselessly. “I’ll, uh, see you later.”

“See you later.” With a final smile, he turned and continued on his way. Emily was practically vibrating beside me and exploded when he was barely out of earshot.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my  _ fucking _ god!” She whisper-yelled. “You did  _ not  _ just get  _ Alex Claremont-Diaz’s _ phone number!”

“Well, I mean technically he has  _ my  _ phone number.” I couldn’t stop smiling and it didn’t really matter who had who’s phone number.

“Semantics,” Emily shrugged. “This is insane. And all you had to do was hit him in the face with a snowball.” I cringed a bit at the reminder of that but she just laughed. “At least you two will have a good meet-cute story to tell your children.”

“Em!” I screeched. I’d only just met the guy and she was apparently planning our wedding and future family. 

“I’m just saying…” My phone buzzed at that moment and I was thankful to whoever had unknowingly helped me out of this conversation. It was a text from an unknown number and I knew who even if he hadn’t bothered to sign his name. Alex.

**unknown number: try not to hit any other guys with snowballs. I don't want to be competing with half of dc xx**

I grinned down at my phone, ignoring Emily’s smug smile in my peripheral as I quickly saved his number and typed a reply.

**me: promise xx**

I looked up and in the direction he’d left. He hadn’t got all that far yet and I saw him smile as he looked back over his shoulder and met my gaze. Hopefully he was far enough not to notice the flush creeping across my cheeks again.

**alex: dinner tonight?**

**me: sounds good**

I checked with Emily before sending that and she told me that if I didn’t say yes she would disown me as a friend. Clearly I didn’t have a choice. Not that I wanted one anyway.

**alex: I'll come by at 6:30.**

**me: okay, I'll see you later x**

**alex: can’t wait xx**

I put my phone away then, barely registering what I was actually doing. Wow. Okay. This was a thing that was really happening.

“Hey, Earth to (Y/N).” Emily’s voice brought me back to reality.

“Huh?” 

“Let’s go. You need to find something to wear tonight. None of the clothes you brought are date appropriate.”

“That’s because I wasn’t planning to go on any dates.”

“I know, I know. But now you are, so we need to go shopping.” She grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind her, very much on a mission now. Another day I might have complained but I was too happy right now. After all, it wasn’t everyday I hit the First Son in the face with a snowball and managed to get a date out of it. Statistically, it was unbelievably improbable and yet here I was. It only made it all the sweeter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows whether people would actually have snowball fights out on the Mall, I just needed an excuse for them to be doing it somewhere where Alex was more likely to be.


End file.
